ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Five Seconds of Fame
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Quests Walkthrough #Talk to Balakaf to start the quest and receive the key item Photopticator. #Complete the 5 Parts of the storyline. Parts can be done in any order. You can do all of these in a single day if you are quick enough. If you fail a particular recording, you can get the film replaced and move onto another part without zoning. To try a part you failed you will have to zone out and back before you can try that particular scene again. This also means if you talk to an NPC at a time different from when indicated, you may have to zone in order for you to get the cutscene at the correct time. If you record at the wrong time, when you talk to Balakaf he will say he can't see what you recorded because it's too blurry. Part 1 (Anytime) #Speak to Zyfhil (F-8) at the marionette show to hear about a pickpocket in his audience. #Speak to Talwahn (F-8) and wait for 4 NPCs to walk on screen. The fourth will be standing behind someone's back and pick their pockets. When you see the fourth person stand behind one of the other NPCs that just arrived start recording. This scene will only happen once per game day, so you will have to wait after 0:00 game time for the particular "incident" to happen again and be able to capture the scene. #Return to Balakaf. Part 2 (05:00-07:00) #Speak to Ulamaal (K-12) at the Shararat Teahouse. #Speak to Qutiba (K-12) after 0:00 to determine what is 'missing' from Today's Special. Qutiba's hint to what is missing is a little vague. She doesn't tell you exactly what to say and you have to decipher the proper response for Ratihb from her somewhat cryptic message. #*If she says that the establishment only uses the "finest ingredients" this includes "Spices" which leaves you with "Water" as the correct response. #*If she says she thinks the chef should stray from traditional Aht Urhgan spices, then "Spices" is the flaw, and therefore the area that needs improvement. #*If she says that "the culprit is our limited selection of titillating ingredients," then "Ingredients" is the flaw and the area that needs improvement. #Speak to Ratihb (J-12) between 5:00 and 7:00. Select the 'missing' item Qutiba hinted, from the list of 3 options he gives you "Water", "Spices", and "Ingredients". The option to "Ask someone else" cancels the inquiry if you want to do this at another time. You can only make him ask this once a gameday and you must zone between attempts. If you select the incorrect choice, the Galka with the Pumpkin Head will not show up during the photo shoot cutscene. #*The correct response to Ratihb's question never changes. It's random per player, but whatever your response was before, will be the same response this time around as well. #Speak to Zubyahn also at the Shararat Teahouse between the hours of 5:00 and 7:00 to record a scene of people lining up to buy items. #Begin recording when the Galka wearing the Pumpkin Head and Jujitsu Gi leaves the front of the line only to re-enter the queue again a second time. Don't hit record as soon as he gets to the counter because the video runs out before it gets to the part where he runs to the back of the line; instead wait about two seconds for him to get his serving. He will not show up in line if you selected the wrong choice from the list Ratihb offers each day. #Return to Balakaf. Part 3 (11:00-14:00) #Speak to Hishahma (K-8) in Whitegate between 11:00 and 14:00. If you talk to him before 11:00 he will mention that his practice is at noon. You must zone after this or he will not allow you to record when the correct time comes up. #Begin recording as the regiment of 4 soldiers runs past a third time. The fourth time, one of the soldiers is missing. You basically need to capture the third and fourth times the soldiers run past. #Return to Balakaf Part 4 (14:00-15:00) de:Im bewegten Bilde sein #Speak to Hadahda and Mushayra (F-10) behind the booth above the Whitegate Mog House. #Talk to Tehf Kimasnahya (F-8) between the hours of 14:00 and 15:00. If you talk to Tehf Kimasnahya before 14:00, you will need to zone before talking to her again otherwise you will not get the cutscene. #Wait till you see Mushayra and a Qiqirn going around the pillar before you start recording. #Once Mushayra appears, she will walk for a bit and pause. She will start walking again and pause a second time. Start recording right when she pauses this second time. #Return to Balakaf. Part 5 (22:00-00:00) #Speak to Ahaadah (G-6) in front of the Alchemist Guild to learn about someone sneaking out of the lab at night. #Speak to Nijaom (F-7) between 22:00 and 00:00 to record a shady-seeming transaction occurring in the alleyway below. Wait until both of them are in view and talking to one another before you begin recording. #Return to Balakaf. Completion #After completing all 5 parts successfully, return to all 5 of the starting NPC's for each part to hear the results of Balakaf's investigations. #*Zyfhil (F-8) #*Ulamaal (K-12) #*Hishahma (K-8) #*Hadahda and Mushayra (F-10) #*Ahaadah (G-6) #Return to Balakaf for your reward. #*3x Imperial Bronze Piece #*2x Imperial Silver Piece #*1x Imperial Mythril Piece